


I Am Home

by ArcherStabbyStab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Mention of Lydia Martin - Freeform, Mention of Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mention of Scott McCall - Freeform, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, mention of Hale Pack, mention of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherStabbyStab/pseuds/ArcherStabbyStab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is offered a choice.</p><p>"Know that no matter the choice you make, I will always be proud to call you my son and I will always love you…"</p><p> </p><p>~I'm bad at summaries, so there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Home

_ “Don’t fall asleep.”  _ The wind whispered in his ear as he let his eyes slide close.  _ I have to. They’re waiting for me. _ He whispered back, the words floating on the retreating beats of heart as it slowed. “ _ So are we.”  _ Hot breath tingled against his skin, reminding him that he could still feel the Earth beneath him. He could still feel and he could still see…

 

_ ”Open your eyes. Please…” _

 

The wind, he thought, is not the wind. Slowly, he allowed his heavy lids to rise, letting the bright blue sky fill his gaze with its peaceful balm, until a face leaned over to block it out. It was a face he recognized, handsome and sad, electric blue eyes shadowed by the fall of a rich chocolate mane that used to irritate him with it’s length. He’d always wanted to run his fingers through it, but that would probably have gotten his throat ripped out so he’d somehow managed to refrain. Now he kind of wished he’d given in. At least once.

 

_ “Stiles. You have to stay. We need you here.” _ Derek’s voice trembled, reminding him of another time and place, when the rain had fallen upon freshly covered graves and the lilies had bloomed black instead of white.  **Would you leave him as we have done?** His eyes widened and his breath hitched into a sputtering cough that splattered crimson across his chin.  _ Mom? Is that you? _ Derek’s face looked down at him, but all he saw was the ghost of a woman he had last seen as her body was lowered into the cold ground.  **Listen to me, Stiles.** _ Mom… _

 

His eyes closed once more, the effort to keep them open any longer proving too much.  _ “Stiles!” _

 

**You have a choice to make, baby boy. One that you must make carefully.** He listened as his heart thumped once, twice more, so slowly he was sure it would stop any minute. And then that’s it, he thought, my life will end. The pain will finally end.  **Listen to me Stiles!** He flinched, his breath gasping out in a frightened huff. It hurt so much that tears welled up in the darkness, casting light so that he could see sunlight behind his eyes.  _ Mom, it hurts. It’s too bright. _ **I know, baby, but you must bear it a little longer. Can you do that for me?** He wanted to nod, but his body no longer obeyed his commands.  _ “Do something! I can’t lose him too!”  _

 

His mother must have known that he had agreed somehow, because she carried on.  **You have two choices and they are simple. Stay where you are--where you belong. Or come with me. If you choose to come home with me, you will die. You will never return. Your body will turn to dust and all who have loved you and known you will forget that you ever existed. You will become no one and they will move on. The pain will finally end, as you’ve always wanted. But if you should choose to stay...You will finally know true happiness. These are your choices. Know that no matter the choice you make, I will always be proud to call you my son and I will always love you…**

 

He thought about it hard, as hard as he could manage anyway, with his brain shutting down. The pain would end. That’s what he always wanted, right? Happiness was useless if it was constantly blanketed in pain. But for everyone to forget him? That was another kind of pain, wasn’t it? Dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, the pack...Derek? Even Jackson, his own personal pain in the ass? No, it didn’t feel right. They had fought so hard to be together, their own hard won, thrown together family clinging to each other in desperation and loneliness, friends as close as blood. Pack. 

 

The choice was never one he would have thought he’d make back when he was laying those lilies on his mother’s tombstone. But it was the easiest he ever made.  _ I am home. _ He thought he saw his mother’s face for a second, hovering there in the light, a smile on her face. Just beyond her wavering image, he could have sworn he saw Cora and Laura Hale, standing with what was probably the rest of their family, smiling brightly at him.   **So you are.**

 

Then she was gone, taking the light and the Hales with her. All at once, Stiles felt himself restarting, his body pulling itself back together, his brain revving back up, his heart regaining speed. He opened his eyes to see the sky was still blue and Derek’s eyes still electric. 

  
“Stiles?” His voice sounded clearer, no longer as faint as the wind. “Are you--?” He smirked up at him, lifting a hand to caress the tears from his cheeks. “You asked me to stay. So I decided that I will. Since you asked nicely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding more to this, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to take it. I'm open to suggestions.  
> ~Other than that, I hope you like it:) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Mwah, StabbyStab!


End file.
